Dinner Date
by keymasters
Summary: Sora finially asks Kairi out...but strange events happen during this wonderful time. R&R Please! Cinn


Dinner Date

A.N.This i for my friend on Gaia who gave me this great idea! Thanks Charmingboy4ever!

Cinn :):)

Diclaimer:like I've said many times before, I do not own any K.H. or K.H.2 characters.

"I was wondering if maybe you would consider going on a date with me on Friday? Ahhh no! Ummmm...What are you doing Friday? No! Maybe I should just be myself..." Sora paced in front of his mirror, working on how to ask Kairi out. Today was the day, he thought, today he would finially ask her out.

"Now if I could only get the stupid line right!" He shouted towards the sky, but in doing so he banged his toe on his bed frame.

"Owwwww! Damnit! Why is it that I can fight millions of heartless, but I can't ask one girl out!" What am I afraid of, he thought. I know she likes me, after all she was the one who hugged me... Sora's mind flashed back to the castle of the nobodies...

_Kairi ran towards Sora and wrapped her arms around him._

_"It really is you!" Soon he wrapped his arms around her_

He could still feel the warmth of her body againt his. How he wished he could put his arms around her once again.

"Damn! Why does thi have to be so hard?!"

This would be his first day back to high school since returning from saving the worlds. Sora adjusted his tie, think of how much he hated them as he looked around. Everything was how he left it.And there she stood. He made his way over to her.

"Oh hey Sora!" Kairi said when he reached her

"Ummmm...hi." He replied

"Is something wrong? You seem kinda pale." Kairi asked, a look of worry evident on her face.

"No,no! I'm fine-see? A-Okay!" Sora answered. Relieved Kairi said, "Oh good! I wouldn't want anything to happen to you!" She gave him a shy smile. With a blush starting to appear on Soras face he quickly asked, "So...what are you Friday doing?" Oh crap!, he thought,now she probably thinks I'm an idiot! Doing Friday, Doing Friday!!!!"

"Are you asking me on a date Sora?" Kairi sked, her face now going red.

"Yes..." he answered shyly, face toward the ground.

"Sure! I'd love too!" How 'bout a movie then dinner?" she aked gleefully. Sora just gave ger a nod and his well-loved goofy grin.

The night had finially arrived! Sora once again stood infront of his mirror, this time fixing his hair. He still had his grin on his face, he just couldn't seem to wipe it off. They had decided to go out for dinner, then to a movie.

"Breath?" he asked himself, "Good!" he stepped out side and walked to his car. At the resteraunt Kairi and Sora were chatting away about everything, school, friends, anything that came to mind. All of a sudden Riku appeared out of, seemingly, nowhere!

"Hey Sora! Have you seen my...oh hey Kairi...ummm...what are you doing here with Sora?" he aked as he looked back and forth between the couple. "Oh! I see what's goin on!" he said with a sly grin.(Lightbulb!!!!)

"Well I'll just leave you two lovebirds alone then!" he left quickly as Sora and Kairi's faces turned beet red. Trying hard to forget what Riku had said earlier, they began to chat again, just as they began to relax again Leon came rushing in, tears streaming down his face.

"Sora you gotta help me!" he cried.

"Ummmm...Leon I'm in the middle of a date..." Sora told him, gesturing towards Kairi.

"Oh great! Even YOU can get a date! What is the world comming to?" Yelled Leon, running out of the restraunt. All eyes were now on Sora and Kairi, as they once again turned red, untill...

"What do you mean you don't have Coke?" Someone yelled.

"Hey, that voice sounds so familair..." Kairi said softly.

"Yeah...I know..."Replied Sora. They turned around just in time to see Tiffa throw a table at a server.

"Uhhhh...I think we should leave now." Cloud said to her.

No! I'm not leaving 'till I get my coke!" Cloud dragged Tiffa out as she screamed,

"I want a refund!"

As the night went on many more strange things happened, like Huwey, Dewey, and Louie all got drunk and started to dance on different tables. Sora and Kairi were very glad to leave the resteraunt, but because of all the strange run-ins it was too late to go to a movie. So they took a walk in the park.

"Hey, look there's a park bench, why don't we sit down for awhile?" Sora asked.

"Uhhhh... ya sure!" Kairi said sweetly. They sat there for at least 10 minuites before either one spoke.

"Ummmm...this is kinda awkward..." Kairi finially said.

"Kairi..." Sora said as he went down on his knees. "Kairi, will you marry me?!"

"Ummm...don't you think that that's a little too soon Sora?" Kairi asked shocked.

"Oh ummmm...ya...well, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

"Now that I'll do." she said as she then kissed him. They lived happily ever after...Well at least until Riku got a crush on Kairi too...but that's another story.

So? How do you like it? I'm sorry that I took soo long in writing another fanfic, I've been busy latly...so ya, sorry! R&R Please!


End file.
